Tabitha Steelheart
Tabitha Steelheart is one of the central antagonists of the Dark Skies series. Tabitha serves as the second-in-command of the Steel Legion as well as Halwn Pyry's right hand man. Known throughout the galaxy as the Dancer of Death, her deadly skill and efficiency as an assassin make her one of the most feared and wanted individuals in Forticona. Physical description Tabitha is an ursuar-terran hybrid and as such contains several traits of both species. While she is of average ursuarin height and weight, her eyes are more human like, containing light blue sclera and dark blue pupils. She has long blonde hair and is commonly seen with it down. She commonly wears a black and red striped tank top with matching shorts, pink and black gloves along with a teal bracelet across her left arm. Tabitha's lower legs were amputated when she was young, as a result she wears a pair of cybernetic boots that function like ursuar hooves and allow her to walk normally. Personality Tabitha is emotionally distant and cold, showing little care for those around her. During assassination missions, she is brutal and efficient. She is well known through out Forticona for this as well as her unique combat style. She is known to commonly leave behind some form of gem or crystal after taking out her target. Some debate over the meaning of this as to whether she shows respect for the dead despite her lack of remorse or if it simply a call sign. Abilities Powers As a result of Tabitha's ursuar heritage, she is naturally attuned to the flow of Theurgy throughout the galaxy. *Blink: Tabitha possesses a unique short range teleportation ability called "Blink" which lets her warp behind targets or across buildings. She must be able to see where she wants to teleport to. **Duplication: Tabitha is capable of leaving behind hard light copies of herself when she blinks, which mimic her attacks. *Elemental senses: Despite being an ursuar-terran hybrid, Tabitha has some attunement to the elemental plane and can detect minor to medium uses of elemental theurgy. Skills *Combat training: Tabitha is well trained in both armed and unarmed combat and is capable of holding her own against several opponents at once. *Infiltration expert: Tabitha is an expert at infiltration and can easily weave her way in and out of restricted areas or high security locations. **Master assassin: Having spent most of her time training as an assassin, Tabitha is capable of pulling off high risk assassination missions without fault or detection. **Master saboteur: Tabitha is an expert at sabotaging and destroying high value locations. *Enhanced athleticism: Tabitha is a gifted acrobat and can easily maneuver her body in complex positions and movements. She is capable of quickly running across rooftops and climbing up buildings with ease. *Break dancing: Tabitha is a skilled break dancer and can perform a variety of complex moves. In addition she has mixed her dance knowledge in with her fighting capabilities, giving her a unique fighting style that is hard for her targets to predict. Weakness *EMP: Tabitha's cybernetics can easily be disabled through the use of EMPs, rendering her immobile. *Poor teamwork: As a result of Tabitha's cold and distant personality, Tabitha works poorly with a partner and is commonly sent on missions alone. *High energy consumption: Due to Tabitha's blink ability, large distance jumps can consume a large portion of her energy. Rendering her dizzy or sometimes light headed and vulnerable to attack. Equipment *Andrata and Ankou: Tabitha wears a pair of cybernetic legs called Andrata and Ankou which she commonly uses in combat. *Command gauntlet: Tabitha's gloves contain a holographic command interface which let her call down Steel Legion reinforcements if she requires them. *I.C.D: Tabitha carries around an Intergalactic Communications Device, which lets her contact anyone within Forticona. Trivia *Tabitha's name is of Aramaic origin, meaning "gazelle" and "graceful". Category:Dark Skies Category:Female Category:Ursuar Category:A to Z Category:Hybrid Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Evil